


Bungee Jumping

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Felix Changbin Hyunjin Minho and Chan all make cameos, Fluff, M/M, Only Jisung and Woojin actually appear in this, Panic Attacks, Seungmin and Jeongin are there but barely, Wooden doesn't like to see his friends crying, because this is supposed to be Woojin and Jisung centric, but it's kinda descriptive?, he's protective, idk what else to tag, inspired by the woojin/jisung 2 kids room, it's a dad/son relationship, jisung is scared, only one, poor baby, the relationships are completely platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: "The boy walked towards the edge smiling brightly, clearly excited. Jisung had no idea how someone could look so happy before throwing themselves off a fucking 15 story building."OrSkz go bungee jumping and Jisung is terrified





	Bungee Jumping

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this includes descriptions of a panic attack, so be careful and don't read if it triggers you! Stay safe ^.^

Minho decided to go, is the problem. If he hadn’t decided to go, then Jisung would have been less embarrassed about not going and would have refused. But Minho decided to go, even though everyone knows he’s scared of heights. And if Minho was going, then Jisung, who never told anyone about his fear of heights, had no reason whatsoever not to go. Which was how he found himself so far from the ground, about to probably die.

“Are you ok there, Sungie? You look a bit pale.”

Asked Changbin. Jisung could hear the teasing tone behind the question. He glared.

“I’m perfectly fine.”

He said. He was. If he didn’t look down or think about the fact that he was about to throw himself from a really high place, held solely by a stretchy rope.  
Changbin snorted.

“If you say so.”

Jisung stuck his tongue out at the older. Chan finished clipping his helmet and got up.

“Ok, I’m ready!”

Jisung envied him. The boy walked towards the edge smiling brightly, clearly excited. Jisung had no idea how someone could look so happy before throwing themselves off a fucking 15 story building.

“Go Channie!”

Screamed Woojin, laughing, and the others clapped. Chan smiled even wider, positioning himself.

“Should I count to three?”

He asked. The others screamed their agreement. Jisung felt a bit like throwing up.

“I hope you don’t die, hyung!”

Called Minho. Jisung _really_ felt like throwing up.

“Count for me.”

Requested the leader. A rumble went around, before Hyunjin started speaking.

“One! Two! Three! Go!”

Chan jumped. Jisung screamed, but it thankfully went unnoticed due to the noise the others were making.

“Ok, who’s next?”

Oh, Jisung was so fucked.

 

He couldn’t feel his hands. Maybe it was because he was holding onto the railing so hard, maybe it was because the panic was settling in. What mattered was that he couldn’t feel his hands. That and the fact that there was no turning back, now. He was right at the edge, Hyunjin and Seungmin laughing at him in the back, the others cheering him on from the ground. He couldn’t back off now, it would be humiliating.

“Are you ready, kid?”

Asked the instructor. No, Jisung was not ready. He would never be ready.

“Sure.”

He mumbled. The man squeezed his arm.

“Sungie, you’re gonna be a flying squirrel!”

Yelled Seungmin. Hyunjin’s giggle filled the air. Great. A flying squirrel. Or a dead squirrel.

“I’ll push you, alright?”

Jisung could only nod.

“One. Two. Three.”

And he was falling.

 

The feeling of falling with nothing holding him was terrifying. Jisung had heard people say it only lasted a second, and then he could feel the harness around him. Except it wasn’t what happened. He fell, and then he felt nothing but an overwhelming sense of fear that left him numb and disoriented. He knew he was screaming, but he could barely hear it.

And then someone was pulling on his wrist and he was pretty sure that meant he was now safe on the ground, but he couldn’t calm his breath, and fuck he was going to either pass out or die. He could also tell there were people around him talking, but nothing made sense, although he was pretty sure he heard laughter.

When the hand on his arm let go, Jisung fell down. He couldn’t feel his legs, it was as if they weren’t there, and he simply fell down, hugging his knees to his chest as soon as he noticed he was on the ground and curling up trying to breathe, trying to stop panicking. 

For a moment the world was completely blurry, a mess of sounds and colours that didn’t make sense or form shapes, and Jisung’s raged breath left him more lightheaded by the second. And then there was a warm hand on his, and someone was saying something softly by his side. Jisung focused on that soft voice, trying with all his might to make out the words.

“It’s ok. It’s ok, Jisungie, it’s over.”

Woojin. Jisung was pretty sure that was Woojin. He was also pretty sure he let out a whimper before falling to his side in hopes of bringing himself closer to the older boy. Woojin apparently understood the gesture, because a second later Jisung was enveloped in the tightest hug. He buried his face on the older’s chest, relief filling him. He felt safe on Woojin’s arms. It was as if he was five again, curling up on his dad’s lap after a nightmare.

“Hyung.”

He managed to choke out, hands fisting on Woojin’s shirt to make sure the boy wouldn’t go anywhere.

“I’m here, Sungie. Hyung is here. You’re safe.”

It was only then that Jisung noticed how hard he was crying. He was sobbing, actually sobbing like a baby, and he felt embarrassed, but he was too exhausted at the moment to care.

“Wanna go home.”

He mumbled through sobs. Woojin hugged him tighter, and Jisung just felt so safe. Woojin wasn’t tall or big, but Jisung knew he himself was tiny. And that meant he fit right in Woojin’s arms, meant that he could feel the boy all around him, protecting him and keeping him safe and warm.

“Just wait a little longer, Sungie. Then we can go, ok?”

Jisung didn’t want to, but he nodded.

“Sungie are you ok?”

That was Felix’s voice. Jisung noticed, at the moment, all the noise that there actually was around him. He could hear the others laughing, and caught a glance of Seungmin pretending to cry. He blushed trying to dry his tears. He heard Woojin sigh.

“Ignore them, Sungie, you know they’re just joking.”

Jisung sighed, hiding his face against Woojin.

“I’m sorry.”

He mumbled. Woojin kissed the top of his head.

“You have nothing to apologize for. Don’t worry about it, ok?”

Jisung shrugged.

“You were really brave to jump, Sungie.”

Said Felix. Jisung snorted.

“I’m crying like a baby, Lix.”

He said, finally looking at the other boy. Felix pouted.

“But you jumped, even though you were really scared. That’s brave!”

Jisung couldn’t help but to smile a bit. He was glad he had Woojin and Felix in his life.

“Do you think you can get up?”

Asked Woojin, and Jisung noticed he was practically on the boy’s lap. He blushed, nodding and pulling away. Woojin stood up, offering Jisung a hand and pulling him up. Then he put an arm around Jisung’s waist, and Jisung was glad, because he was still exhausted and could barely feel his legs.

“Are you done crying, Sungie?”

Asked Changbin. Jisung glared, but he knew the others didn’t mean to hurt him. And he had Woojin next to him, making him feel safe and cared for, so he didn’t care much about the boy’s words. He would have to thank Woojin later.

 

Woojin chuckled as he noticed Jisung shuffling around the living room. He looked around, taking not of the fact that there were only other two people up, and then approached the boy.

“Sungie, wanna sleep with me tonight?”

He offered. The boy jumped, startled, then blushed.

“Y-you don’t have to, hyung.”

He mumbled. Woojin smiled. Jisung was too cute for his own good.

“I know I don’t. I just wanna cuddle.”

Woojin knew they both knew that was a lie – not that he didn’t want to cuddle, he loved cuddling –, but Jisung smiled at him thankfully.

“Ok, then.”

He said, and Woojin smiled. He had been extremely worried about Jisung after the bungee jump. The others were laughing and teasing the boy for screaming as he fell, but Woojin was more worried about the fact that the instructor seemed to be practically dragging Jisung out of the platform after untying his harness. And then he had noticed how much the boy was crying, his terrified sobs cutting Woojin’s heart, and he wanted nothing more than to hug him.

Woojin knew the others loved Jisung just as much as he did, but their first instinct, given that there was no actual danger involved, was to tease. So he did the only thing he could at the moment and took care of the crying boy, because he hated seeing his friends scared and crying.

“Let’s go, I’m tired.”

He said, offering the boy a hand. He wasn’t, at least not much, but Jisung clearly was. Woojin could deal with an earlier bedtime for a day.

As the lay down under the covers, Jisung shyly shuffled closer, before Woojin chuckled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, bringing him closer. Jisung hummed happily, nuzzling Woojin’s chest and curling up against him. it was adorable, specially since the boy was so small.

“Night, dad.”

Mumbled the boy. Woojin smiled to himself and kissed Jisung’s forehead.

“Night, Sungie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Real short, but I had to write it after watching Jisung and Woojin's 2 kids room episode.
> 
> I'm not sure what actually happened, because apparently Chan jumped twice because Jisung was too scared to jump, but Jisung said he cried a lot when they went bungee jumping because he was scared. Anyways, for the purposes of this story lets assume he jumped.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, comment and kudos are always appreciated ^.^


End file.
